Beyond the Grave
by TrajicLover
Summary: When secrets from Kenzi's past are revealed her life is turned upside down. She must fight off both the Light and the Dark to stay alive along with her mysterious protector who is connected to the people in her life in ways she couldn't imagine a man known only as Grave. Can Kenzi survive and what awaits her down this new path?
1. Chapter 1: Grave

Prologue

Were we wrong did we make the wrong choices? I can't seem to remember what is was that brought me here to this place. Does it really matter? No I suppose not things use to be so simple didn't they?

Those were the thoughts that raced through his mind as he slowly faded back and forth between sleep and consciousness. The man who seemed no older than Bo yet had long snow white hair and eyes that had seen so much it was as if he had been to hell and back more times than he cared to remember. Yet he had nothing but these thoughts dwelling within him the visions of a young woman in a field of flowers haunted him.

Would he ever see the light of day? Would he ever live again? He hoped not for the girl's sake.

Chapter One:

The Old Man lay on his bed sickly old his only company was his butler and old man his himself. "Do you think she will hate me Mathew? My granddaughter do you think she will hate me for the choices I've made for deciding it was best that she live with humans?"

Mathew just stood silent "You did what you that was best no one could blame you for that Sir."

"Funny isn't it? A dark fae choosing to have his granddaughter raised by humans how pathetic I've become. But once I die there will be no protecting her light and dark will come after her for all sorts of reasons." The Old Man said barely able to speak as he handed his butler a note. "Give this to her in it lies her salvation… her protector."

"Yes sir don't worry she will be protected. Your granddaughter Kenzi will stay safe." Mathew crying as his master took his final breath.

Kenzi sat the bar drinking a diet sprite with a straw she couldn't help but feel bored Bo was out on a job and Dyson and Lauren were doing God only knows what. Trick was busy helping Hale be the Ash.

It felt like there wasn't much left for her all her friends didn't have time for her she was literally the third wheel okay maybe a fifth wheel. All she had was finding Bo jobs that's what she was there for some old guy named Mathew contacted her said it was imperative that they speak.

"Hello Ms. Kenzi it's an honor to see you again." Mathew said startling.

"Shit! Don't scare me like that." Kenzi said jumping out of her chair.

"My apologies however we shouldn't speak her."

"What do you mean. I'm perfectly fine right here." Kenzi said thinking the creep wanted to get her alone.

Mathew sighed and took a seat next to her "It can't be helped then I suppose. What do you know of the Scafati clan?"

"That they were a powerful fae family that got wiped out by the others during Pompeii. What do they have to with this?" Kenzi started getting confused.

Mathew grew quiet not wanting to tell her what he knew "That is not entirely true. The family was wiped out by all but the head of the family and his daughter. They lived in secret as Dark Fae the family head became a mob boss as a means to amass power to protect his daughter. However…"

"What?"

"A prophesy was discovered that a child born of the Scafati clan would bring about a great change in the Fae world. Either this child shall bring forth salvation or damnation. When it was discovered that the daughter was pregnant and that they were of the Scafati clan both sides were outraged the Old Man had but one choice to have the child's powers sealed so that she could be raised by humans only for the seal to break on her twenty forth birthday."

Kenzi clenched the wooden table starting to feel uneasy this coming Friday was her birthday "So why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are that child my dear the child of the prophesy who shall be the one to shatter laws written by Blood King himself." Mathew declared keeping his voice down so no one could hear her.

"This is crazy you are crazy." Kenzi shouted alarmed by what this man was saying.

"Listen to me!" Mathew said grabbing her. "It's no longer safe with succubus she cannot protect you from what's coming and your friends from the Light cannot either. Once word gets out Light and Dark fae of all varieties will come after you for all sorts of reasons. Whether you believe me or not at least take this." He then shoved the piece of paper in her hands. "In this maybe your only hope for survival." The man then left without another word leaving Kenzi speechless.

Later on Kenzi was walking along the side walk she didn't understand why she was following the directions maybe curiosity if it was a lie it was a pretty dumb one. That was when she heard footsteps behind her it was a fae that had been at the Dal earlier that night only he had what must have been six others with him.

"Who are you?" She asked starting to get nervous.

"Oh who me? I'm James you see I'm a Light fae who heard a very interesting story some decades back. About baby that would bring about the end of the peace and as you can imagine I laughed about it but that I see you all grown up well… I think you can imagine how a guy like me might not like that. I mean I'd lose everything I've worked for if you fulfilled your destiny little girl so I'm sorry but you're going to die now." He smiled wickedly as he took out a revolver and fired.

Kenzi barely escaped being lucky enough to get only grazed she for her life still running for the ware house by the docks. The Light fae still chasing after her she struggled to open the iron door and even more so to shut. This couldn't be happening this was insane that's what she was thinking.

Then she turned around and saw it the steal cargo container it didn't seem real who would leave one container in an empty building and why? She looked at number and thought it must have been some sick joke. It was designated as cargo container 666. Still though the fae were banging on the door so she opened it and couldn't believe what she found a man with long snow white hair wrapped in chains. He wore all-black from top to bottom with a cowboy hat and a long black over coat. He even had an eye patch covering his left eye.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kenzi asked in disbelief.

The doors finally fell down and James laughed maniacally as he pointed his gun and fired "Time to die you little bitch!" Just then as Kenzi screamed the man woke up and snapped his chains off taking the bullet for Kenzi "What the hell? How can you still be standing?"

The man just stood there between Kenzi and the gang of surprised fae who now had drawn all their weapons and opened fire. "Die! Die! Why won't you die?" James cried as he kept pumping the man full of lead.

There was a strange calm that last for about a second then the man pulled out to guns. He aimed for the gang of fae and fired without hesitation killing every single one with a single shot. "What the hell? Who are you? What are you? You don't smell like fae! God damn freak!" James screamed as he raised his gun only to be taken down with a single shot. His last weak words were "Wait that smell you couldn't be its not possible…"

Kenzi just stood behind him froze with fear "Who are you?"

"His name is Stefan…" Mathew explained having just arrived his heart happy that Kenzi was not dead "No that name no longer belongs to him call him Grave call him Beyond the Grave."

"Wait Dyson had a friend name Stefan is that you? Grave are you Stefan?"

Grave just stood there quiet not answering her question all he said was "I hope to never see light again. I had hoped this day would never come. I had hoped you'd never know the truth Kenzi because now your life what ever it may have been is over."


	2. Chapter 2: A Toast

Virginia 1834…

Grave came through the doors looking around at the men in the saloon some were playing cards others were fooling around with prostitutes. He didn't care though there was a time when he would have looked down on such things but that was a different time and a different life. He was so different now from the man Dyson knew so different from the man that Ciara loved that there was no point in trying to reconnect with his old life. Yes the man he was now had claim to the name Stefan that's how he saw it.

Grave took a seat at the bar signaled to the bar tender for a round as he put some gold coins down on the table. "So what's your story stranger? A man only comes to get stone cold drunk this early for two reasons a woman or he's itching to kill a man which are you?" The bartender asked out of morbid curiosity.

Grave let out a weak laugh "Both I guess. Ever have the world then wake up to find you've lost it all?" Grave asked before drinking the first shot.

"Yeah I was married to the best woman for over five hundred years then woke up one day to find she'd run off with another man. After that I decided to go to the new world had get smuggled with some humans but whatever gets you there right?" The Bartender explained laughing.

"Yeah tell me about I use to think me and Ciara were forever. Then I get sent off on a suicide mission and instead of dying an honorable death. I got brought back from the dead somehow. My memories are still a little fuzzy on that part all I remember was going crazy, jumping off a cliff and living like a wild animal for two hundred years. Then when I finally was able to pull my sanity together I learned my wife was in bed with and married to the man that sent me to my death." Grave didn't even wait to guzzle down the second shot.

The fae bartender was completely blown away by Grave's story so much so he could only say "Shit…"

"I know right!" Grave exclaimed "After I found that out I decided to leave my homeland. So I traveled the world taking whatever job came my way, hooked up with some pirates in the Caribbean Sea that was probably two or three centuries ago. I learned what the world is really like from the Captain it's not about honor glory it's about power that's what it all comes down to really who has the most power. Anyway eventually I became the captain and I tell ya those Caribbean girls know how to treat a man." Grave said with a sly smirk.

"I bet they do."

Grave nodded in confirmation "Any way I got into some trouble with the local Ash and Morrigan of the Caribbean so I abandoned my ship mates and went to Japan. Now that's a crazy country. I ended up getting branded a dishonorable scoundrel and banished forever by a Lord but not before losing my eye to a human samurai whose fiancé I held for ransom now there must be something special about that sword because that's the closest I've come to dying since I came back. What's more surprising is that apparently there are still some men willing to die for the sake of love."

"There sure are what a bunch of idiots." The bartender muttered.

"Damn straight. You know I should have killed the princess I'd probably be doing her fiancé a favor by sparring him the same pain I went through. Mind you I still have no idea how their story ended."

"Then how do you know it ended tragically?" A woman asked sarcastically. Grave turned his head and saw her she was stunning with black hair, green eyes, dressed in a gorgeous red dress.

Grave stared to laugh "Of course you'd say that you're a woman that lovey dove crap is wired into your brain."

She just closed her book and looked at him as she prepared to leave "Well I'll try not taking that into offense you being unable to not think with your dick first no doubt have a hard time even comprehending love." She gave him a sarcastic smile and walked right out the door.

"Who the hell was that?" Grave asked bewildered.

"That was the Old Man's daughter Anastasia." The Bartender explained. "By the way what do you go by?"

Grave paused for a second "You know it's funny it's been so long since I've been called by my name I can honestly say my old name doesn't really belong to me just call me Grave. Call me Beyond the Grave since that's where I'm from." Grave said as he raised his glass.

The Bartender smiled back as he raised his glass and toasted "Nice to meet you Grave. I'm Philip."

Bo's House Present Day…

Grave and Kenzi hurried through the door "Grab your things and fast. We have to be out of here before anyone else shows up."

"Look this is crazy let's talk to Trick or my friend Hale I'm sure they can help us." Kenzi pleaded trying to think of an easier way out of this mess.

Grave just shot an intense look at her before unloading everything "Can Trick and Hale stand against an army of fae from both sides? Do you realize that you pose such a threat to so many players that they will cross any line break any fae law just to see you dead? If not…" Grave took out a revolver loaded one bullet and shoved it in her hands "you might as well do their job for them."

Kenzi froze paralyzed by the sight and realization that he literally just offered her a way to kill herself. "Is that really how serious this is?" She asked a little freaked out.

"Yes Kenzi it is. This situation goes beyond the local Ash and Morrigan and elders there are people out there higher up the ladder that are threatened by you." Grave said without holding back.

"Alright I'll be fast can I at least leave Bo a note?"

"No it's safer for her if she doesn't know anything Kenzi now hurry."

Kenzi didn't even wait she ran for her room packing up everything she and Grave were almost out the door when Bo walked and Grave pulled out his gun. "Grave hold it this is Bo!"

"I don't care if she tries anything Kenzi she's dead."

"What the hell is going on Kenzi who is this guy?" Bo asked alarmed.

"I'm here to protect Kenzi, succubus. Now I'm sure you have a lot of questions but right now the safest thing you can do is just walk away."

"Bo please just do what he says!" Kenzi yelled terrified as they motioned themselves to the door.

"Grave that's your name right? You better not do anything to hurt her." Bo said trying to stay calm.

"Trust me I'm the only thing keeping her alive." Grave said as they walked out the door.

Police Station…

Dyson sat at his desk finishing up some last minute paper work when his phone rang it was Trick. "Trick is something wrong?"

"Dyson are you alright?" Trick asked frantic.

"Yeah why?"

"Some sort of virus is going around I don't know what it's making fae devolve into under fae or at least make them go rabid. I've never seen anything like it. Worse yet it doesn't seem to be to have a pattern or point of origin. It doesn't even discriminate fae who have long passed the dawning are even susceptible."

"When did it start?"

"This morning. At first it seemed like flu symptoms but now I don't even know." Trick answered his voice full of concern.

"Tell me where they all occurred." Dyson said as he took out a pen and some paper.

The Harbor…

Mathew drove into the port "So what's been going on while I slept Mathew?"

"A lot there's an unaligned succubus who I believe you just met and the Ash has been replaced twice. Oh yeah Evony is the Morrigan now."

"Evony? How did she get that job?" Grave asked finding it hard to believe.

Mathew just shrugged "Don't know all I know is that after _he_ got promoted she did to."

"Well Evony has always been a little dense so I don't think she'll be a problem that crazy bitch can't see past her own ego anyway." Grave then looked at the sleeping Kenzi. "You know I still can't believe this is actually happening. I'd hope she'd have more time. Now that the seal is breaking her power is seeping out affecting all the fae in the city we need to get her to the island and fast."

"Yeah I know if we can't get her to there before her own dawning it's all going to go to hell."

The Police Station…

Bo rushed into the station "Dyson listen to me Kenzi is missing she got kidnapped by somebody named Grave."

"What? Bo look at this." Dyson said as he pointed to a map.

"Is that my house?" Bo asked shocked "What with all the red dots surrounding it?"

Dyson swallowed air nervous to answer her "Bo every fae near a five mile radius of your house is devolving into an under fae."

The Morrigan's Office…

Evony stood in the elevator the last few days had been for lack of a better word boring she actually planned to blow off work for a trip to the spa but decided against it. Nothing however could prepare her for what she was about to see her office being emptied out.

"What the hell is this?" She screamed.

"Ah Evony I'm surprised you're here weren't you fired?" A handsome man in a white suite asked her.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"Oh where are my manners. I'm Philip the new Morrigan. Oh and in case you didn't hear right your fired Evony." He said smiling at her.


	3. Chapter 3: Phillip

Phillip sat in the chair looking out at the sitting in his office. He had a sad expression on his face as he looked out at the city "So here we are Stefan after all these years. How did it ever come to this? You were like my brother did you know that?" He stirred his wine glass and took a sip of it. "So are you going to betray me again?" Phillip said as he lifted up an old picture of him and Stefan during the nineteen twenties.

Phillips secretary walked in informing him of a visitor "Excuse me Sir a Detective Dyson is here to see you."

"Dyson? I've heard that name from somewhere. Show him in sweetheart I'd like to meet him."

"Right away." The secretary went to get Dyson who was more than surprised to not see Evony.

"Who are you? Where's the Morrigan?" Dyson asked perplexed.

Phillip paid little attention to Dyson as he put the old photo back in the drawer "In light of Evony's latest transgressions she's been removed I was given the job of replacing her. Now what can I do you for?"

"Recently something has been happening to fae that live near Bo the unaligned…"

"Yes I know the unaligned succubus called Bo she's blood king's granddaughter right? What does this have to do with Evony? I can assure you she's not the cause she's been on a tight leash since that last fiasco." Phillip said as he looked over some documents.

Dyson couldn't help but feel surprised he thought for sure that The Morrigan was behind it "So she's not the one that kidnapped Kenzi?"

Phillip grew quiet at the mentioning of that name "I'm sorry did you say Kenzi?"

"Yeah she's a human friend of Bo's I thought for sure that if anyone would be behind this it would be The Morrigan I mean Evony." Dyson said finding it hard to adjust to the new regime of the dark fae.

Phillip struggled to compose himself but was at least able to hide his shock from Dyson "What more can you tell me about her? I mean the more I know about the pore girl the more I might be able to help. Has she had any encounters with fae that might want to hurt her?"

Dyson took a seat thinking hard on the answer to the question "Well aside from the Norn I don't think so Kenzi you see got something back from me that the Norn had but I don't think she'd be behind this."

"As it is written the child of prophesy shall defy the Norn…" Phillip whispered in shock.

"I'm sorry what did you say?"

Phillip quickly laughed it off "Oh nothing just talking nonsense to myself. Can you describe the man?"

"According to Bo he's dresses in all black with long white hair and an eye patch he also wears…"

"A black cowboy hat." Phillip continued finally confirming his suspicions.

"Yeah how did you know? Is this guy Dark Fae?" Dyson pressed on desperately seeking answers.

Phillip just grew cold not saying anything "Yeah he is actually he's the one that got me to leave the Light and even made me a Dark Fae."

The Ship…

Kenzi slowly opened her eyes to the sound of water. She sat up to find that she was on a boat in the middle of the ocean. "Good your up." Grave said with a smile as he walked in.

"I want answers what the hell is going on?" Kenzi started to freak out. "And where the hell are we going?"

Grave took a deep breath preparing to explain "We are going to a very special island that only members of your family and their most trusted allies can find. It's called Avalon you've probably heard about from the King Arthur legend its home to an ancient temple where we can proceed with your dawning ceremony."

"Wait back up my dawning ceremony? So I'm going to that place Bo and Dyson got stuck in? Isn't this moving a little too fast?" Kenzi was walking around everywhere not even sure what to think part of her felt she was going crazy.

"Kenzi you're a very powerful fae and that mystic seal placed on you when you were a baby is starting crack the Temple of Avalon is the only place powerful enough to contain all the power." Grave explained as he put his hand on her shoulder but she just moved away from him.

"I don't understand I mean why didn't anyone tell Bo about this place?"

"Well Avalon use to be a the standard but the death toll was so high ancient they turned to a more safe option believe I'd give anything for you to not have to go there." Grave's voice started to sadden.

"Why? I mean isn't this like any other dawning?" Kenzi asked expecting it to be no different.

"No you'll face something more terrifying than what Bo and your friends have encountered with their dawnings." Grave explained in a grim tone.

Kenzi couldn't help but feel lost "What are you talking about? What could be more dangerous than what Bo faced?"

Grave stayed quiet not saying a word he just looked at her intensely "You will face your darkest fears and your worst enemy in there Kenzi the temple of Avalon was forsaken as a rite of passage because very few fae managed to come out of it alive.

"So how the hell am I supposed to survive?" Kenzi screamed terrified.

"I don't know only your grandfather knew the secrets of the temple and he never wrote them down."

In that instant Kenzi finally asked the burning questions that had been eating at her "Whose my father? What happened that made my parents have me raised by humans? Are my real parents still alive?"

Grave stayed quiet not saying anything to her "Listen Kenzi there are secrets terrible secrets that you are better off not knowing. Around the time you were born a man named Phillip a former light fae I talked into defecting moved up the ladder. He was part of your grandfather's criminal organization along with me and he betrayed the Family to gain power."

Kenzi couldn't speak so many emotions were flooding her "Why? Why would this guy do all that?"

"Because of something I did to him and because of something I didn't do." Grave paused hesitant to speak "I use to hold humans in a low regard Kenzi and since Light fae are more accepting of them it's not so unusual that Phillip married one in secret."

A strong feeling of anger started to come over Kenzi as she began to realize what happened "What happened to her? What happened to Phillip's wife?"

Grave hesitated he didn't want to tell Kenzi this secret but he knew he had to "When he defected the Dark gave him a choice his wife could die or they both could. Phillip refused he couldn't kill her and resigned himself to death but I couldn't let my first real friend in centuries die."

"So you killed his wife." Kenzi said completely shocked

"Yes." Grave confirmed his regret obvious "Your mother was so angry with me she was one of the few fae that didn't look down on humans actually she saw them as equals. At the time I didn't know why her opinion mattered to me I left the town we lived in wandered the country side for a few decades finally found my way into the city and I met up with Phillip and your mother again however time changed us all well me and Phillip any way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Phillip had become a Made Man in the organization and a well-respected member of your father's organization. At first things were great but then I saved these humans because your mother asked me to and that's when things went bad. Phillip was so angry with me he couldn't understand I had changed with that things only went bad." Grave's depression seemed even more evident.

"Did he kill my parents?" Kenzi finally asked her outrage making it to the surface.

"I don't know." Grave smiled with sadness and nostalgia "God I tell you it is amazing and terrifying how one decision can affect so many lives."

"You mean killing Phillip's wife?"

"No that was only a part of it your grandfather was the real reason Philip betrayed the family. I was working as an enforcer for the family and eventually I was told to kill Phillip who took it as an unforgivable betrayal." Grave turned to Kenzi and smiled which made her feel a little weird "God you look so much like your mother."

Kenzi found herself, speechless she didn't really know what to say "Wow thank you but there's something else I want to know"

"Yes what is it Kenzi?"

"What kind of fae are you? I mean why isn't you can't seem to die?"


End file.
